Filling in the Numbers
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: I'm putting on the experiments I've created and doing what TraverseTown is doing. Read and Review Please
1. Shrink

ElectricCircuslover: This Story is extremely close to TraverseTown's story, 'The Forgotten Files' I'm going to put down my characters from my list, where they live and what they do. Sometimes experiments on the show may make us cross here and there, depending on the author.

I'm giving this a shot. Please reveiw, same as TraverseTown's story

Experiment 001 or Shrink.

Function: Designed to change sizes of objects.

Jumba's notes: This was first being of Jumba's experimental approach to creating new species of destructive porportions. It makes me pleased to see my sucess of seeing my first experiment. He makes dinner filling around homestead.

Reason why Experiment was de-activated: He got jealous of Jumba being to busy with Ex-wife and turned her into giant. 001 Tends to get jealous easy.

One true place: Lives on a Keo Farm, making farm products bigger.


	2. DoubleDip

Chapter 2

Experiment 002 or Double-Dip.

Function- Licking any item and putting it back.

Jumba's notes: Ah, 002, I started to try and do simple things for experimentation, Jumba boy don't want to make big mistakes so soon-like. He makes nice stamp licker for sending mail.

Reason why Experiment was de-activated: 002 always had problem with licking Jumba's food and putting it back in frigerator. Jumba not like eating substance after one has put germs on it.

One True Place: Being one of Mrs. Hasagawa's 'cats'.


	3. Trance

ElectricCircuslover: I have wonderful news! I took a break from writing any stories and started filling Jumba's list of experiments and guess what? It only took me 3 days to fill the WHOLE LIST! I achieved my ultimate goal! OUT IMAGINING DISNEY! I am de king of imagination!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Experiment 003 or Trance

Function: Translates any language and to speak any language.

Description: He is a red violet furred experiment with big elephant-like ears and a tail with that slits into three at the middle of it. His noise is green with pink stripes going accrossed it. This experiment possess four arms and has the ability to make an extra arm come out of his foot ball-like head.

Jumba's netes: 003 is handy experiment to have when going to visit different planets. Finnaly, when Jumba gets to listens to others diolect, I will have an experiment to translate words. I've heard many insults by other species that I thought were praises. Now, I am not to be fooled by such thing.

Why Experiment was de-activated: 003 was so good at translating languages, he decided to exploit this by making me joker in front of people. I am not to be made a fooling of!

One true place: He teaches middle and high school students how to speak different languages at Lilo's high school.


	4. Growlith

Experiment 004 or Growlith

Function: He's designed to growl at people.

Discription: Growlith looks like a cross between Hecklar and Holio, except the fact his fur is a shiny yellow and a green oval-looking blot on his back. His tail large and fluffy, with red poka-dots all over it.

Jumba's notes: Ah, 004, a continuesly growling experiment, designed to scare away people from homestead or make others nervous. 004 is a fun experiment to have when going into cities.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: 004 wouldn't just growl at others, but he growls at evil genius that created him! I can't even go any where with out that little, nusiences growling at me.

One true place: Growlith lives at Mrs. Hasagawa's home, scaring away vandilizers.


	5. Miss Kitty

Experiment 005 or Miss Kitty

Funtion: She's designed to annoy nighbors at night by meowing on their fence. Miss Kitty also catches bugs and rodents in Jumba's home. Miss Kitty is capable of speaking english.

Discription: Miss Kitty looks almost exactally like a black cat but has red line going down her back.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 005 was handy around homestead and it's funny to hear niebors yell at my precious experiment at night.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: The bad thing about 005, is she always swiped food off of Jumba's plate when not looking. She also would bring her prey into the house and hide it in un-expecting places. Sometimes, evil will bite one's own patookie. 005 will keep even me up at night, making aggrivated in moring. 005 is worse than ex-wife's snoring problem.

One true place: Being Victoria's pet and friends.


	6. Squak

Experiment 006 or Squak

Funtion: Squak is designed to be Jumba's parent.

Description: He looks exactally like a parrot, but his hands are pengiun like flippers.

Jumba's notes. 006 was a failure of an experiment. I designed him to be someone to talk to when I was busy in lab, but he can't fly due to the wings that are un-able to keep him aloft.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: He always got in way when creating new experiments or inventions.

One true place: Squak lives at the pre-histroric zoo, doing tricks for customers. Due to the flippers, he has the ability to be a good swimmer.


	7. Gigi

Experiment 007 or Gigi

Function: Gigi's designed to be the perfect dog. She also annoys people with constant barking. This experiment is capable of english speech.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 007 was another simple experiment that would bring me joy to Jumba. Experiment 007 was fun to care for and she would make me smile by annoying pass-bying people.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Ex-wife was jealous of 007 because I would spend more time experiment than her. Then again, I was pretty upset when experiment was digging in yard, making holes everywhere.

One true place: Gigi lives with Mertle's family.


	8. TickTock

Experiment 008 or Tick-Tock

Function: He's designed to tell the exact time.

Discription: His body resembles a clock with digital numbers of the right time on his chest. His ears resemble a clocks hands that move slowly like a clock, possibly showing the time some how. His feet are flat and are able to sprout out blocks for toes underneath. His face looks similar to a rabbit.

Jumba's note: Experiment 008 was extremely helpful when power around homestead went out, making our digital clocks reset themselves.

Why experiment was de-activated: 008 always ring like a bell at certain times of day and he refused to stop.

One true place: Tick-Tock was sent to Davids home, who always complained about waking up too late in the morning.


	9. Crumbs

Experiment 009 or Crumbs

Function: He's designed to eat crumbs off of Jumba's floor.

Discription: Crumbs looks similair to a white mouse, but its tail is a brush and a vacuum-like mouth.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 009 was useful experiment that would eat the cumbs I would drop. 009 saved Jumba time cleaning after himself and ex-wifes bickering was less happening.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Simply to say, ex-wife hated mice looking species.

One true place: Living in Gantu's walls, eating the crumbs Reuben drops.


	10. Felix

Experiment 010 or Felix

Function: He's designed todesigned to sterilize, disinfect, and clean everything in sight. He also has the ability to fire lazers out of his trunk to sterilize anything.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 010 was an up-grade of experiment 009, capible of doing more than just eat little particles of food. Jumba never had to lift a finger to do any house hold cleaning, which saves my ears from ex-wife's screaming.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Experiment 010 took things way out of hand when he cleaned. He threw out Jumba's specimens for creating more experiments, he tried to sterilize ex-wife, and I would always had to search in garbage to find the things 010 would throw out.

One true place: He cleans the junk yard.


	11. BackScratcher

Experiment 011 or Back-Scratcher

Function: He's designed to scratch Jumba's back when he gets an itch.

Discription: Back-Scratcher is a brown furred experiment with long arms and big flat paws with long orange, flat nails that curve down a little. His apperence looks like a cross between Double-Dip and a spider monkey with a large pink nose.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 011, an experiment that would get rid of itchy spots on Jumba's back. How I missed seeing this experiment. He really knew how to scratch people's backs.(Pun intended)

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Experiment was great for scratching Jumba's back, but 011 didn't know when to stop after itch was gone and he would scratch too hard some times.

One true place: Back-Scratcher lives at the 'Hawiian Spirit Retirement Homes,' helping elderly people scratch their backs.


	12. Picky

Experiment 012 or Picky

Function: She's designed to pick fruits from trees and bring them to Jumba.

Discription: Picky looks like a torquoise colored cat/chipmunk-looking experment, with long anttennae that sprouts out of her back. Picky also has different blotts all over her body.

Jumba's notes: Ex-wife really enjoyed this experiment, she never had to go to store to by produce. Experiment 012 saved money on delicious fruit.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Experiment 012 would've been my favorite experiment yet, if she could tell to get fresh fruit with out picking out rotton produce.

One true place: Picky lives at Keo's farm, helping him pick fruit from his fruit trees.


	13. Booker

Experiment 013 or Booker

Function: Designed to find phone number's for Jumba.

Description: Booker has tan fur with green dimonds on his waist down and his tail is small but large. His head looks similiar to a dimiond but wide and the edges are rounded. His ears resembles Reuben's but Booker has a metal anttennae at the ends of his ears.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 013 is little helper when trying to find numbers for to call. I could call the pizza delivery person and not have to flipped through overly filled book.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: This experiment was very helpful, but every fifthed question, he would get the wrong phone number.

One true place: He lives in a large home, that Jumba in a secret location on the island, that only the family knows its where abouts. This large home is for experiments that are too unique to have a one true place. It is equiped with everything an experiment would need and it is un-able to be destroyed by any experiment created.


	14. Kernel

Experiment 014 or Kernel

Function: He's designed to pop, popcorn for Jumba.

Discription: He's that yellow experiment in 'Leroy and Stitch,' that one experiment that was popping pop corn for those customers in the theater.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 014, an experiment that I really liked having around when Jumba and ex-wife wanted to watch movies in television room. How I miss those days.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Pop corn is being good and all, but a house filled with pop corn is un exceptable. I did not by home, just to make it into a place to feed sneeky rodents and insects.

One true place: He pops pop corn for customers in the towns theater.


	15. Beverage

ElectricCircuslover: I'm finally done with the research paper and I have my free time again. I haven't updated this for some time so I'm decided to work on this for a little bit and one chapter for 'Learning from the Best.' I aslo have a little bit done for chapter ninteen for my big story. I haven't forgotten about you! Oh, my cats ripped up some of my pages and peed on it, which I'm not happy, but at least I have word for word memorized.

Experiment 015 or Beverage.

Function: Designed to mix fruit and vegetables to create healthy drinks for Jumba's diet.

Discription: He is a large experiment with toquoise-colored fur. Beverage has six arms with large tubes for fingers so he could suck up friuts and vegatables, having them travel to his head, which it resembles the first head from fore-head (Experiment 044). Beverage has a similair body plan to Deforestator (Experiment 515), but has a long tube tail to excrete the mix drink out of.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 015 was exquisite to have around homestead. I started to take notice of Jumba's growning size and decided to diet to loose unwanted fat. I created Experiment 015 to help with diet, which proved to be a sucess. His drinks were so tasteful and healthy that Jumba lost unwanted fat.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Jumba decided to put quit dieting and I felt that Experiment 015 would be not be needed anymore.

One true place: Gantu's possession.


	16. Shade

Experiment 016 or Shade

Function: She's designed to give Jumba shade when he's outside relaxing.

Discription: Shade is a really tall blue-ish purple furred experiment with two arms that can stretch out. Her fingers can spread out, creating a wide sun umbrella to block off the sunlight on Jumba. Her head looks similiar to Rueben but she has long flappy ears, her nose is green, and she has two small 'umbrella' antennae on top of her head. She is a thin experiment with a green stripes going acrossed her waist up to her chest.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 016 is nice to have around when Jumba boy wants relaxation with out the sun. Experiment 016 was an experiment that would save Jumba the problem with getting the sun-umbrella out of cluttored closet.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Experiment maybe handy out side, but it is extremely annoying when Jumba is watching television or sleeping. Experiment takes too much space when she feels that Jumba need her, when he doen't at all.

One true place: Gantu's possession.


	17. Piknick

Experiment 017 or Picknik

Function: She's designed to set up pickniks for Jumba and his wife.

Discription: Picknik has green belly fur, but her body is a red and white flannal colored. She has three arms, which she was designed to have two, but Jumba added an extra ingrediant, causing her to have a third arm stick under her left arm. Picknik's claws are blue with red stipes going accrossed it. Her ears on both sides of her head twist with each other, revealing holes inside her ear. Picknik has a purple, small nose on her Heat/Sprarky shaped head.

Jumba's Notes: There isn't much to say about Experiment 017 than helpful. She really knows how to make a picknik easy to set up.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Experiment 017 is nice to have, but I don't like it when she is out of homestead, making other inhabinates of Quiltan Quan have an easy time to set up. I'm evil genius, not do-gooder scientist.

One true place: Picknik lives at the 'Prehistoric Zoo', setting and cleaning picknik tables for paying customers.


	18. Pop

Experiment 018 or Pop

Function: He's designed to pop nieghbor children's balloons.

Description: Pop is a small experiment with needles all over his grey body. He looks similiar to 'critters,' (a movie I used to watch), except for being a big ball of hair, he's a big ball of needles. His face looks all most like the 'Honycones' creature.

Jumba's notes: This experiment was such fun to be having with when Jumba needed to see evil entertainment. He would look for balloons to pop and I would laugh at the child who lost their balloon to my preceious experiment.

Reason why experiment was de-activated: Experiment was fun to have, but when nieces and nephews came over with balloons, I was forced to listen to crying until problem experiment has done is fixed. Plus, Jumba would get unpleasant surprise when he would sit on chair to watch television.

One true place: The secret home Jumba built.


	19. Dusty

Experiment Number 019 or Dusty.

Primary function: Homestead duster.

Description: He is a small creature with a large tongue. Dusty has indigo colored fur and a dust mop for a tail, which would be using it to dust with but Jumba used a bad ingredient and made him into an experiment that licks up the dust. His eyes are small and beady and his nose is red with green stars all over it, which is, too, small. Dusty's ears are back of his head, dangling down behind his shoulders, that resembles fluffy balls, like you see on the top of Santa's hat at the end of the ears. His head is small and circular, with a few small tentacles in various parts on of the back of the head, (operational). Dusty's fur on his belly is light indigo that is in a shape of a 'DM' which would possibly be short for 'Dust Mop'. He has only two legs with tan claws for toes and hands.

Reason for Creation:

I wanted to keep home from being Dusty all the time. Since I deactivated Experiment 010 because of his over excessive cleaning and the his attempt to antisepticised his own creator, I needed a completely different experiment and functions, possibly limited to one function; and that's how I came up with Experiment 017. I used fewer ingredients and gave him only one function, since that's what might have made Experiment 010 go haywire.

Reason for Deactivated:

Experiment was good homestead, but he would leave trail of saliva everywhere and bossy wife would complain. There was a few times, Jumba himself, would slip and fall. Once I feel down stairs, It was being last time for slippy-slip on back.

One True Place:

Dusty lives in Gantu's ship, licking up all the dust in the ship.


	20. Slick

Experiment 020 or Slick

Primary Function: Perfect Salesman

Jumba's Notes: When it came to selling merchandise, Jumba was no good. So I decided to create an experiment that would help sell my items of no value. Experiment 020 was perfect merchant and he really brought in, how Earthlings says, dough. Jumba's wallet would constantly be filled with money and spending it on things I desired for actually came into being. For once, Jumba would never have to fall on bills from stupid companies.

Reason Why Experiment was De-activated: Sure, Experiment 020 was great for selling things, but he was even better at selling things Jumba really wanted or needed. He even sold Ex-wife, which was a good deal by way, but still, Experiment 020 needed to be stopped. It took much of Jumba's time catch experiment and dehydrate him, but it was even harder to get merchandise back.

One True Place: Slick lives with Yaarp at Lilo's hula school and he helps raise money for charity by selling things.


	21. Plugno

Experiment 021 or Plugno

Primary function: Unplugs things.

Description: Plugno is a thin green experiment that is has red fur, which feels like rubber gloves. He looks more like a centipede with many snake-like arms. His feet are large with green, round-nailed toenails on his two toes. He possesses two large, what looks and functions to be, suction cups under his two feet, possibly to stick on walls better. His face is strange, for he has no eyes from it appears to be, which are located on his tongue. Instead, there's just a crescent on going upside down (the tips are pointing to the bottom) with three nostrils under it. The rest of the face his spots of dark red blobs and he has no ears, but has holes on both sides of his horseshoe-like head, which points down. There's two spikes at the end of the experiment, like a centipede (possibly this experiment could have the genetics of one), but doesn't contain any venom of it.

Jumba's Notes: Evil genius scientist Jumba wanted to make new experiment that would do something more, how do I say, evil than experiment's predecessors, but didn't have any ideas at point of time. Then it happened, Jumba was watching news when ex-wife pulled plug from wall, telling Jumba to fallow her orders to do this and that. I was so angry with her, but my anger turned to idea. I decided to make experiment that would pull plugs out of outlets, thus making people upset by constant interruptions from plug being pulled. That is how idea for next experiment came to being. Experiment 019 was big success. I loved how neighbors would get so infuriated by such problems that they would just move away from neighborhood to get away from experiment. It could put teardrop in evil genius Jumba's eyes.

Reason for De-activation: Experiment was such success. In fact, Experiment 019 was too much of success. Once neighbors were gone, experiment started to pull the plugs of Jumba's patience with experiment. He unplugged television when Jumba was recording or watching show, he unplugged fridge, making food go bad, unplugged oven when food was cooking, Experiment 019 even unplugged the plug going into lab. Finally, Jumba ran out of patience for experiment and dehydrated him, hoping to never, ever see that experiment ever again.

One True Place: Unactivated


	22. Sticket

Experiment 022 or Sticket

Primary Function: Fixing broken items with glue.

Description: Sticket is a small experiment, just about half inch taller than Stitch. Her fur is completely white, no marking, not dots, no nothing, other than white. Sticket has two arms with short tubes for fingernails (this is where the glue comes out). Her head looks similar to Stitch and Angel, but the ears are small tubes and her nose has no nostrils and it's white as well. Sticket is a bit on thin side, but she puffs up when she sucks up air with her mouth and spits balls of glue. She has two small spikes for tails that are very bendable and are unable to piece anything.

Jumba's notes: Experiment 021 is least to say more useful in the art of evil than being putting things back together with sticky paste. She doesn't fallow her programming and is technically a fail experiment for that, however, since she is doing evil by glueing people to their seats, I decided to keep her around for short time. Though, I have to be confessing, I like looking out of window and seeing people being stuck to their lawn chairs and walking around with them stuck to patookie. It never ceases to amaze me that the simplest evildoings can make one entertained.

Reason for De-activation: Simply to say, Experiment 021 likes to make Jumba primary target to get evil genius's rear stuck in table chair. Personally, it makes me feel fat when she does that.

One True Place: Gantu's possession.


	23. Rat

Experiment 023 or Rat

Primary Function: Pathological Liar

Description: He was named rat for his rat like tail and head like a rat. His fur is blue with a yellow triangle on his chest (probably cheese design). Rat has four arms that are stuck outside his body, but round, yellow fingernails. He's small experiment, just about the size of Mr. Stenchy. He is one of the few experiments that does not have the ability to cling to any surface (like walls and ceilings).

Jumba's Notes: Experiment 021 was another simple experiment to make. But his ability to lie all the time would annoy anybody. It's he was a failed experiment. Experiment 021 even made Pleakley a good liar and nothing in the galaxy is worse than Pleakley. If I only knew were I left off.

Reason for De-activation: There's nothing more to say than Experiment 021 was a failed experiment and he needed to be dehydrated.

One True Place: The secret home Jumba built.


End file.
